Calvin & Hobbes on the ARK
by SilverScale310
Summary: Calvin always wanted to vacation somewhere else for once. Sure, he loved nature, but a week on the little slice of misery his dad called an island was not his idea of a fun time. Fortunately, he'll have a new Island for him and Hobbes to explore soon, full of sights and wonders. Unfortunately, these attractions are a little more… fatal than what they're used to.
1. Prior to

**_Su te spékyo_ , everyone; good to see you.**

 **This is just a quick little Author's Note before you read on; don't worry; I promise it's relatively short.**

 **So, I've been sitting on these two chapters for a while, and I figured I'd post them here. I have no interest in finishing this story, and they don't do me any good just collecting dust on my laptop.**

 **Long story short, I've decided to post what little I've already made. As I previously stated, I have no interest in this anymore and do not expect that to change in the near future. I may come back to this if it catches my eye, but I don't want to get your hopes up. Don't expect updates anytime this decade.**

 **Wow, that was pessimistic of me. On the bright side, if someone actually thinks this is worth continuing and want to do so, they have my explicit permission to do so. After all, I don't own _ARK: Survival Evolved_ , nor am I Bill Watterson and the owner of _Calvin & Hobbes_. I guarantee there'd be more comics coming out if I was.**

 **Anywho, I think I've kept you long enough, dear reader. Enjoy these two chapters, and I look forward to the two, maybe three reviews.**

 ** _Te pákstu_ ,**

 **Silver Scale**

* * *

"Freedom!" Calvin cheered as he leaped off the bus, Susie Derkins calmly stepping down behind him. Tearing down the sidewalk towards his house, he turned the corner to see that Susie was following him, for some reason. He slowed to a walk and turned around to face her. "This walk leads to my house," he said, confused and a little suspicious.

"I know," she replied nonchalantly as if she was confirming that the home they were approaching was indeed the Mitchell household. This resulted in Calvin once again breaking into a run, somehow even faster this time. Susie took off behind him, but couldn't even come close to matching Calvin's speed.

After some time of running, Susie had to stop. "How… pant pant… can someone with such short legs… pant pant… run so fast‽" she asked in between breaths as she shambled around a corner, only to come face-to-face with the blonde. She jumped back, startled. "Speak… of the devil," she panted.

"And he will come," Calvin replied, clearly irritated. "Your house is over there," he said, pointing across the street towards the Derkins household. "Want me to draw you a map of how to get there?"

"Obviously I'm not going to my house."

"It's a lot more obvious that you're not coming to my house."

"I have to," Susie growled, pinching her nose in frustration. "I have to stay with you until my mom gets home." As she expected, Calvin did not take this well.

"What‽" he exclaimed, recoiling in shock. "Says who?" Susie was caught off guard for a moment. She hadn't expected Calvin's mom to leave him in the dark about this. Then Susie remembered that this was Calvin, and suddenly she understood; had Calvin known of her coming ahead of time, Susie probably wouldn't have been able to take two steps in the Mitchell household without triggering at least three separate traps.

"My mom," Susie shouted back. "And your mom! You think I made this up? You think I want to be here‽"

"W-well," Calvin said, scrambling for a way to keep Susie out of his house. "It's my mom's rule that you can sit in our yard, but you can't come in our house." This feeble attempt availed him nothing except a death glare from Susie.

"Your mom didn't say that!" she shouted, before charging past Calvin toward the door. Fortunately for Calvin, all those football games with Hobbes had made him quite the sprinter. Despite the short distance, he easily darted around Susie before stopping with his arms spread in front of the door; a desperate bid to prevent her entry. This did nothing to quell Susie's anger – not that he was trying.

"Let me in!" Susie demanded, grappling with her spiky-haired rival. "Your mom said I could stay here!"

But once again, Calvin's feline friend had helped his physicality quite a bit, specifically, his strength from constantly wrestling Hobbes every time they got into fights. "No! Go away!" he growled back. "You can wait in a tree." He shoved her down the porch and threw the door open. However, in his haste to get inside before Susie, he had completely forgotten about a big orange surprise waiting for him every day. He didn't even have time to scream.

POW!

Hobbes flew out the door, engulfing Calvin in a tackle that would give any NFL player an inferiority complex. The pair crashed into the dirt, creating their daily impact in the front yard. Calvin wrestled with his feline friend, which seeing how the tiger was just shy of three hundred pounds, was no small feat.

After grappling with Hobbes for about a minute and a half, Calvin finally managed to crawl out of the crater, gasping for breath… and stared face-to-face with Susie, who was just sitting there watching with her mouth agape in shock. No surprise there, Calvin thought. He was covered in scrapes, cuts, probably a black eye or two, and maybe a few bruised ribs.

"H-how…" she stammered, numbly pointing a finger at the crater Calvin had just crawled out of. "How did that happen‽" she cried, somehow not noticing how badly he was injured. "Y-you opened the door…" she gestured with an open hand at the open doorway. "A-and then… you're there!" Her hands shifted to frame the small crater in the front yard.

"And now I'm here," Calvin muttered. "Thanks, Captain Obvious." Susie's stammering was starting to get on his nerves, so Calvin opened his lunchbox and splashed her with the water balloon he had hidden inside. She squealed in shock and fell onto the grass.

"Thanks," Susie said quietly after a moment of silence. "I needed that." Calvin just smirked at her. He proceeded to drag Hobbes out of the impact, which unfortunately dropped Susie right back into her thoughts.

"How did you do that‽" she screamed at him, causing him to drop the tiger in shock.

"What do you mean?" Calvin replied, dusting himself off. "He always does that."

Susie just stared at him. "Every day?"

"Eeyup."

"How‽" Susie exclaimed, her logical brain refusing to acknowledge this. "It's a stuffed animal! There's no way-"


	2. The Island

**-Calvin's-Point-of-View-**

 _Wake up, sleepyhead…_

"Mmph… goway."

 _Wake up…_

"Leemelone."

 _WAKE UP!_

Calvin jolted awake, rewarded for his return to the living with a mouthful of sand and an odd feeling in his arm. Spitting the sand out of his mouth, the blonde slowly got to his feet, only to notice something embedded in his left forearm.

" _Aaahhhhh!_ " Calvin screamed, trying desperately to claw the mysterious device out. Unfortunately, this only caused the metal anomaly to glow green and send a shock of excruciating pain up the boy's arm, effectively halting his improvised operation. Then Calvin remembered how he had woken up, and he started looking all around for that mysterious lady's voice. However, what he saw was like nothing he had ever seen before.

"Hooray!" Calvin cheered. "We're finally camping somewhere else!" He had good reason to cheer too; Calvin was on a beach; the rocks and sticks were scattered across the sand, with bushes and what looked like palm trees growing in places – a far cry from the needle-ridden muck and downtrodden pines of the usual camping spot. Small crab-like creatures scuttled around near the water, from which several boulders jutted out. Small birds were waddling around like penguins, yet they didn't look like any penguin Calvin had ever seen. No, they looked more like… _No way_ , Calvin thought to himself. _They couldn't be._

Rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, Calvin looked again. The strange birds were still there, still waddling around. Calvin had seen these before, but never before in any zoo – only in textbooks. Now that he got a good look at them, he now recognized these strange creatures as…

"Dodo birds," Calvin whispered, hardly believing his eyes. And indeed they were; greyish-blue feathers, stumpy wings, and a giant head propped up on a long neck. No sooner had Calvin understood this revelation, than the earth began to shake. Turning to his right, Calvin's eyes fell upon the source of the miniature quakes, and his jaw hit the floor.

Lumbering towards him from behind a seaside cliff, in all its scaly, titanic glory, was a _Brontosaurus_.

Calvin stepped back in absolute shock, pointing dumbly at the lumbering creature. "It's…" he stammered, completely at a loss for words. "It's a dinosaur." Then he saw what was in its path, or more specifically, _who_.

"Hobbes!" Calvin screamed, his awe of the _Brontosaurus_ all but forgotten. Immediately Calvin charged toward his unconscious friend at full speed, running faster than he'd ever run before. Quickly grabbing Hobbes by the armpits, Calvin tried to lift Hobbes out of the dinosaur's path. Unfortunately, Hobbes seemed to have gained about fifty pounds in muscle since the last time Calvin had last seen him; it was all he could do to roll Hobbes onto his back so he wouldn't suffocate in the sand, during which he noticed that Hobbes seemed to have the same metal device in his arm as Calvin, except Hobbes' glowed red.

Then he saw the fangs. Hobbes' upper canines, normally no longer than those of a normal tiger, had elongated to the point where they jutted out from under his lip and even past his lower jaw.

Hobbes had sabre-teeth.

Calvin yelped, dropping his friend in shock. Hobbes' head smacked against the sand, and after a moment, his eyes opened. "Hobbes!" the blonde cried in happiness. "You're awake!" After pausing for a moment longer to wake up fully, the tiger slowly rose to his feet. He noticed his spiky-haired friend immediately and his scarlet eyes lit up-wait, scarlet? Odd, Calvin swore his friend's eyes had been green before.

Deciding he would figure it out later, Calvin shifted his thoughts back to the present, where Hobbes was busy feeling his sabre-teeth. "What's with these?" the tiger pondered to himself, seemingly forgetting Calvin was there – and somehow not noticing the _giant dinosaur right behind him!_

"Come on, Hobbes!" Calvin shouted, grabbing his friend's paw. **(A.N. Not hands. No way; not hands.)** "If that thing's here, who knows what else might be here too‽"

No sooner had Calvin said that, than they heard a strange hooting behind them. Calvin slowly looked behind Hobbes, only to see what looked like a baby dinosaur looking up at the duo. It stood at about Hobbes' waist, which meant it was the same height as Calvin. It was covered in a combination of smooth scales and striped feathers running down the spine and tail. It stood on two muscular legs supported by three-toed feet, and its snout ended in something that looked sort of like a hook. Strangest of all, the dinosaur possessed two crests on the top of its head. "What's this little guy called?" Hobbes asked, startling the creature. It jumped back, ran a few feet away, then turned back around to face them.

"I'm pretty sure this is a _Dilophosaurus_ ," Calvin replied, putting his encyclopedic knowledge of all things prehistoric to good use. "Though this is definitely a hatchling, so we should probably leave it alone."

"Why?" Hobbes asked, looking over at the tiny dinosaur. "It's too small to hurt us." Calvin mentally smacked Hobbes. Isn't he supposed to be the mature voice of reason? He asked himself.

"Exactly," he said slowly as if explaining it to a four-year-old. "If it's a baby, then there's a good chance that mama isn't far, and we _really_ don't want to be around if she is."

"Ah," Hobbes nodded in understanding. "Gotcha."

* * *

 **And there you have it. The unfinished second chapter of this little piece of work. Apologies about this ending so abruptly – hell, I didn't even make it to Susie waking up and the three meeting for the first time on the Island – but my interest in this story died a long time ago. I just stumbled upon it in my files recently and decided that if I could never show off the finished work I had hoped for, I could at least let everyone see what I had; how far I'd gotten. After all, is full of unfinished stories, isn't it? Just… add mine to the list.**

 **I'm so sorry, guys. If this gets continued by anyone, that'd be nice, but… I don't think it will be continued by me. Not anytime soon, at least. If by some slim chance I do end up coming back to this, I'll re-upload it as a new story and post a link in this chapter.**

 ** _Te pákstu_ ,**

 **Silver Scale**


End file.
